GUIs come in many forms and can be used to facilitate user interaction with, for example, a distributed computing environment (e.g., a web based application) or an application residing wholly on a single computer system (e.g., a stand-alone application). Common to these GUIs is the association of certain functionality with specific regions of the GUI. This functionality may be illustrated to the user via, for example, various screen objects or widgets.